1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to scale reading apparatuses and more particularly to scale reading apparatuses utilized with automated machinery.
2. Prior Art
There has heretofore been known a scale reading apparatus of the type employing a sensor housed in a slider member attached to a movable member by which the sensor automatically reads the gradations on the scale attached to a fixed member. This known apparatus has had the drawback that due to inferior quality of the dust-proofing, the sliding surfaces of the slider member tend to be deteriorated or damaged by the ingress of foreign material thereby lowering the accuracy of the measurements.